happydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mork
The Mork & Mindy/Laverne & Shirley/Fonz Hour is an animated series which aired on ABC following the cancellation of the live-action series. The show included 26 fifteen-minute installments of "Mork & Mindy" and 8 thirty-minute installments of "Laverne & Shirley with the Fonz," a variation of the previous season's "Laverne & Shirley in the Army." Robin Williams, Pam Dawber, Conrad Janis and Ralph James each reprised their roles; Eugene was voiced by Shavar Ross. Premise Ignoring the established events in the live-action show, Mork and Mindy are high-school aged when Orson sends Mork to Earth, where he rents a room from Fred McConnell. Along for the ride is Doing (pronounced Doyng), a 6-legged Orkan "dog" with antennas on his head and plungers for feet who can detach his body into three separate pieces. At Mt. Mount High School, Mork is frequently at odds with the Principal, Mr. Caruthers. Hamilton J. DuPont XXV is a rich, snobby classmate who wants to date Mindy and prove to everyone else that Mork's not human. Outside of school, Mork frequently pals around with his younger buddy Eugene. Episodes Information about old Saturday morning cartoons has a tendency to be sparse and inaccurate. Taking into consideration that there were two episodes per half hour, the list below is based on other online guides, which may not accurately reflect the order in which they originally aired. This list does not include the "Laverne & Shirley with the Fonz" segments. Credits and Bumpers In addition to the opening credits sequence, there were bumpers leading into commercials, often featuring both the Mork & Mindy characters and the Laverne and Shirley with The Fonz characters, sometimes interacting with each other. Cast As was standard for cartoons of the era, only one set of end credits was created citing the cast and crew for the entire season, making it nearly impossible to discern who actually worked on each individual episode. Main Cast * Robin Williams - Mork * Pam Dawber - Mindy McConnell * Conrad Janis - Mr.McConnell * Ralph James - Orson * Shavar Ross - Eugene * Stan Jones - Principal Caruthers * Mark L. Taylor - Hamilton J. DuPont XXV * Frank Welker - Doing Additional Voices * Dennis Alwood * Jack Angel * Dave Coulier * Julie McWhirter Dees * Alan Dinehart * Walker Edmiston * Stan Freberg * Bob Holt * Katherine Leigh * Kenneth Mars * Allan Melvin * Sidney Miller * Neil Ross * Michael Rye * Steve Schatzberg * Marilyn Schreffler * Steve Spears * Larry Storch * Alan Young Laverne & Shirley with The Fonz This segment of the show was actually season 2 of Laverne and Shirley in the Army, inspired by the hit film Private Benjamin and featuring a literal pig (voiced by Ron Pillilo, better known as Horshack from Welcome Back Kotter) as Laverne & Shirley's commanding officer. Fonzie and his talking dog, Mr. Cool, were transplanted from their cartoon The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang, with Fonzie working as a mechanic on the military base. Eight 30-minute episodes were produced. Since Cindy Williams left the sitcom around the same time, there seems to be some rampant speculative misinformation in cyberspace that the show was cut short because of her exit. Winkler reprised his part but neither Williams nor Penny Marshall were involved in this incarnation of the show. In that era, it was standard in Saturday morning television to create a full 13-episode season one year (as they did with Mork & Mindy) and a shorter second season to be fleshed out with first-season reruns. After the 8 new Laverne & Shirley cartoons aired, the previous season's reruns were paired with the remainder of the Mork & Mindy episodes. Category:Mork and Mindy cartoon Category:TV shows